Ice Cream
by Akitsuki Akira
Summary: "Can I have some?", he cheekily asked pointing to my ice cream. Of course, I had no idea how Train had intended on getting his ice cream. He leaned over and instead of going for the cone, went for my mouth. Train x Eve, oneshot. R&R!


_Okay, this is my second fic about the Train x Eve pairing and I hope, I HOPE, that all of you guys will like it. Hope it goes well… Anyway, read and review!_

* * *

"Okay, you guys walk and find something interesting to do while I fix this car". Sven was already fed up with the constant whining of his partner aka the legendary Black Cat with nothing to do and only one thing came up to his mind. _Make me accompany him to do something interesting. _

_Yes, me and Train. _

_ALONE._

_Together._

_I'm going to personally slaughter him after this whole ordeal is over._

"But Sven…", my mouth muttered on its own accord. _See? Even my mouth is siding with me._

"C'mon Eve. Besides, you'll bore yourself to death when you're staying here with me". As he was saying this, I caught a VERY mischievous glint in his eyes. Yup, he knows my little, wait, scratch that, enormous (I think enormous is the biggest understatement in history) crush on Train.

I, Eve, am crushing, no, in love with Train Heartnet. The one who saved me from the Eden incident, the one who saved the world from Creed, and the one who loved – and still loves- Saya Minatsuki.

Sad, isn't it? But it's okay. As long as I have him as a friend, it's okay. And don't even think of asking me to confess. He's friendship is all I've got and I don't want to ruin a good thing.

"-so please, go with him?". Not even catching up to the sentence, and not even letting me respond, Train took hold of my arm and started dragging me off of our headquarters.

_Oh joy._

"T-Train!"

"Sorry, Princess. But I'm REALLY getting impatient right now, and there's nothing good to do. Does park sounds good to you?", he grinned. Hearing the word park, the blonde haired woman's face, yes, woman, not girl, I just turned 18 a few months ago, turned into a ripe tomato. I started making an equation on her head.

_Train + Me + Park = Date._

_Is luck with me today?_

"A park?"

By now, I could feel my face turning into bright red, if that was even possible. Then, his hand touched my forehead.

"Are you feeling okay Princess? Your face is red and your temperature is warm".

This was the first time I thanked the Gods for making him dense.

"Y-Yes! Perfectly fine! Never been better!". _Nice work Eve. Smooth._

"Well, if you say so…"

After a couple of minutes of walking (with his hand in mine, I tell you), we finally reached the park. He spotted an ice cream stand and instantly went there, ordering one strawberry and chocolate.

"Here's your order for you and your girlfriend, mister"

Oh God. I was never been petrified like this in my whole life. Me? His _girlfriend_?!?!?!

_Oh. My. God._

_But I have to admit, it does sound kind of nice._

"Princess, here's your ice cream". He didn't even give a damn about the vendor's statement. It brought a little pang in my heart, I have to admit.

"T-thanks…"

Silence followed us since then. Neither of us made a sound. By the time it was already sunset, his ice cream was already done but I still didn't ate a quarter of mine. I was in no mood to eat.

"Hey Princess."

"Hm?"

"Can I have some?", he cheekily asked pointing to my ice cream. I looked to him curiously. It was the way he said it that sounded strange, but I dismissed it as my mind overreacting and nodded. We would be sharing food! That was romantic.

Of course, I had no idea _how_ Train had intended on getting his ice cream. He leaned over and instead of going for the cone, went for my mouth.

"_OH MY GOD!!!!!! He's kissing me. TRAIN IS KISSING ME!!!"_

I instantly yielded to his kiss as his lips covered mine. His hand, so warm and strong, tilted my chip up to him and I raised a hand to his hair, pressing my fingers into his silky threads. My lips were cold from the ice cream, but burned hot as his tongue traced them, taking the bit of ice cream I hadn't licked off from them. I couldn't help but moan as he nibbled at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I easily granted it, of course. His tongue was doing wonders to my mouth and boy, did I love it.

When he withdrew, he had a lazy smile on his lips. I knew my cheeks were burning red, but didn't care.

I wanted to kiss him again. Hard.

"Should I have some more?" He asked, even though it was obvious there was none left on my mouth.

"Yes," I murmured and without further ado, pulled his collar downward and started kissing him vigorously. I could feel him smirk before he returned the kiss, with equal passion.

Both of us did not return to our headquarters that night. And when we DID return that morning (I had to buy a scarf that day, my hickeys would not go unnoticed if I won't give it any attention. Train complained about it, he said I should be proud of it since everyone will know that I belonged to him), Sven met us with a smirk playing on his lips.

"How did our little date go?"

_Pricky little bastard._


End file.
